Hamish Watson-Holmes
by theDOCStardis
Summary: Sherlock is nervous about being a father and messages John right before they are to go to Mycroft's. John tries to comfort the detective and one thing leads to the other.


I like Hamish – JW

Only because it's your second name. – SH

That's not the only reason. – JW

Even though it's a really gone one. – JW

What other reasons are there? Please enlighten me. – SH

Well… Why do you care anyway, you either don't have a second name of reguse to tell me, plus none of your ideas have been exactly prize winning… - JW

I don't have one. If you really do like Hamish though, then I'll go for it. – SH

Really? You'd do that? For Me? – JW

Yes, of course. I do quite like the name. What if it's not a boy though? – SH

It will be though… - JW

I know that's what they said, but what if they were wrong? – SH

They won't be Sherlock. I even saw the ultrasounds myself. Plus, only a couple more days before we are absolutely positive. – JW

Alright. John? – SH

Yes? – JW

I'm scared, - SH

Don't tell anyone. – SH

John was at a loss, he stared blankly at his phone for a moment.

I won't, why are you scared? – JW

I'm scared that I'll be a rubbish father, and mess things up. – SH

Sherlock, you will be excellent. You are always amazing. – JW

But my father was terrible. What if I'm like him? – SH

You wont be! I know you won't, you are nothing like your father Sherlock. – JW

Thank you. I'm still scared though. I'm going to be half responsible for the way he is when he grows up. What if I mess up, and screw him up? – SH

I won't let that happen. You won't let that happen. – JW

Now where are you so I can slap these worries out of you?! – JW

Thank you. I'm at St. Barts. Molly's just come in and given me a present for the baby. It's a teddy bear. Quite cute actually. – SH

Tell her I said thank you as well. I'll be there in just a few. Dropping off that thank you letter to Lestrade. – JW

Alright, I'm sure she's almost as excited as we are. – SH

I bet. She only wishes it were yours and hers. – JW

Possibly. But she's seemed to have accepted that it is you and I who are together. – SH

Mmm, sometimes I do wonder though… - JW

Wonder about what? I'm not interested in her. – SH

I know you aren't interested in her… That's not my concern… - JW

Then what is? You think she's still after me? – SH

Yes… maybe… I don't know. I just don't want to lose you. – JW

That's never going to happen. It's you I love, John. Always has been. – SH

I know. Still. Guess I'm a just a bit jealous. I'm outside by the way. – JW

I'll come down and meet you, - SH

Sherlock left the lab he was in, and went down the stairs. He stepped outside and looked for John. John had been waiting and stepped out from his hiding spot, grabbing Sherlock from behind.  
"Hello," he laughed. Sherlock couldn't help but laugh himself.  
"Idiot," He said affectionately, turning around and kissing him.

"Mhmm, but your idiot." John teased, holding Sherlock closer. Sherlock chuckled.

"Obviously." He leant down and kissed John again. "I love you."

"I love you too," John said happy to be in Sherlock's arms. "Now what's all this nonsense about you not being a good parent?" He looked up at Sherlock. "Who's got you thinking about this?" Sherlock looked away, blushing faintly.

"Donovan and Anderson might have said something." He admitted. John scowled.

"Should have known it would've been those two that did this," John took out his phone. "I will be saying something, I hate when they do this!" Sherlock grabbed his hand.

"No, it's fine. Leave it. We should be getting excited, not getting involved in petty arguments."

"I am excited, but I want you to be excited too, not scared because of what they said." John had put his phone away for now but had no intention of letting them off the hook with this.

"I am excited. Anyway, I've realized that what they said was wrong anyway." Sherlock smiled faintly. John could tell it still hurt him but he dropped it. He would deal with it when Sherlock was distracted elsewhere.

"Alright, as long as you are sure." John wrapped his arms around his detective.

"I am. I've got you. And as long as I do, I know everything's going to be fine." Sherlock bent his head down, and rested his forehead against John's. "Hamish will be lucky to have you as a dad. I'm going to tell him that everyday."

"And he will be lucky to have you," John laid a gentle kiss on Sherlock's lips. "Just like I'm lucky." He smiled. Sherlock smiled, and kissed back.

"It's hard to believe that it's only a few days away."

"Yes, supposedly. Could come sooner you know?" He looked Sherlock in the eyes. "That is why we have to go, you know your brother wanted to give us something." Sherlock nodded.

"I know. I have no idea what it is though, probably something lavish."

"Mmm, whatever it is, I'm sure your brother had nothing to do with picking it out!" John laughed taking Sherlock's hand. "Now get a cab, cause you know I can never do it." John smiled. Sherlock laughed and raised his hand, soon hailing a cab.

"Where did he say to meet him?" He asked as they climbed in.

"Um, I have the address on my phone," He pulled up the message and Sherlock read it off to the cabbie. He sat back in his seat, and took a hold of John's hand.

"I wonder what he'll look like."

"Well, like you I would guess, curly black hair. But I would like to imagine he has my eyes, even though that's not possible." John smiled up at Sherlock.

"I just hope my hair isn't the only thing he gets from me. I also want him to grow up to be like you." Sherlock said, kissing his cheek.

"Well, he needs to get intelligence from somewhere and that is definitely not my side," John said leaning his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"You're the most intelligent person I know. Apart from myself of course." Sherlock chuckled. "But I wasn't talking about intelligence. I mean that I want him to be as caring, and kind, and loyal, and as brave as you."

"I'm only loyal to one person," John said tugging Sherlock's jacket towards him. He kissed him, holding on for as long as he could. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, holding him close and kissing him back.

"I want him to be as amazing as you." He said breathlessly, when they broke apart for air.

"With small parts thrown in from you…" John joked, trying to hide his laughter. "Only the hair right?" He teased further.

"I don't know, I think I have quiet a nice nose too," He chuckled, kissing John's nose.

"And those cheekbones, don't forget those," He added.

"Oh of course. I'll have to teach him how to look mysterious by turning up his collar."

"Or you could keep that one to yourself," John chuckled.

"We'll see. It won't be my fault if he wants to look as cool as his father." Sherlock laughed. "Do we have any plans for tonight?"

"Not that I can think of, I was hoping that after Mycroft's we could just go home and… you know…" John turned red, very aware the cabbie was within earshot. Sherlock grinned at him.

"It seems that we are on the same wave length Doctor Watson."

"Better make it good then Mr. Holmes." John pushed, scrunching his nose and rubbing it on Sherlock's.

"Oh, of course." Sherlock chuckled, rubbing back. "We're nearly here, I think." John let out a sigh. He always felt on edge with Mycroft.

"I still feel like your brother doesn't like me," he muttered quietly.

"Mycroft doesn't like anyone, trust me. He's nicer to you than he is around anyone else." Sherlock told him, kissing his cheek. "Everything will be fine."

"Alright, just don't leave me alone with him." John said following Sherlock out of the cab. He held tight to his hand as they walked through the doors.

"Of course," Sherlock reassured him. He wasn't surprised when someone met them at the front door, and showed them into a large living room.

"Mycroft," John said only looking at him briefly. John took a seat opposite him with Sherlock right beside him.

"As you can imagine, John and I are rather busy at the moment, so can we cut straight to the point?" Sherlock said before Mycroft could speak. Mycroft didn't look surprised to Sherlock's blunt statement.

"Well, I thought I would give you something for Hamish,"

"That's very kind of you brother, but we already have everything we need." Sherlock stared straight at his brother and kept his flat tone.

"Sherlock," John muttered quietly. "Be nice," John cleared his throat. Sherlock glanced at John before sighing.

"Very well. We would love to accept a gift from you brother," John gave a quick half smile to Mycroft.

"Thank you John," Mycroft said before calling his assistant.

"Wonder what it will be," John whispered to Sherlock.

"No idea," Sherlock replied. "Knowing Mycroft, it will probably be a nanny or something," John couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Here's you gift brother, a live human being to take care of you offspring!" John joked. He was giggling uncontrollably. Sherlock began to giggle too, ignoring the disapproving looks Mycroft was giving them, and the 'tutting' sounds he was making. Seeing Mycroft's face only made John giggle harder. He had to turn around for a second just to compose himself.

"Alright Mycroft, what is it?" John said through a big grin. Sherlock was still giggling by John's side as Mycroft's assistants walked in. Two other people came in behind her, carrying a designer cot, far bigger and nicer than the one they already had.

"Well, not a nanny," John whispered. "Thank you Mycroft, it's…" John stared at the cot, not sure what words to use. Sherlock chuckled again before speaking.

"It's remarkable, brother. Thank you." Sherlock hated thanking his brother but he had to admit that it was a nice cot. "It was not necessary though."

"Yes, remarkable," John repeated. "Thank you." John looked up flashing a smile for Mycroft.

"I will have it delivered to you flat," Mycroft said dismissing his assistants.

"Thank you, Mycroft. We would be grateful if you could arrange for it to be delivered tomorrow. John and I are going to be quite busy for the rest of the day." John got bright red knowing that Mycroft would be able to deduct what that had meant. He elbowed Sherlock in the side and cleared his throat. Sherlock smiled at his brother before standing. "Preparations for a new baby are hard work. Something you know little about, we need to finish sorting out the baby clothes, and we haven't finished securing the stairs." That part was true, so there was no way Mycroft could know any different. "We really must be going." John let out a sigh of relief.

"Bye," John held up his hand and then quickly followed Sherlock out. "Thank god we are out," John sighed feeling like he could breath again. "I'm not sure how your brother does it, he never had this affect on me before we were together, but he intimidates the crap out of me!"

"When you're the British Government, you learn how to be intimidating to the right people. Next time, just remember that he screams like a little girl if he sees a spider." Sherlock chuckled as they reached the road. John laughed with him. That thought did make him lighten up a bit. John quickly unlocked the door and waited for Sherlock to catch up.

"Hurry!" he said getting antsy. Sherlock quickened his pace slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he reached the door.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just… well you know!" John said a little fluttered and red. "Shut up and just get inside Mr. Holmes!" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course… Captain Watson." John loved it when Sherlock called him that; it made him feel powerful. Plus the look that Sherlock had when he was saying that was enough to drive him mad as well. Sherlock smirked again, knowing the effect his words were having on John. He walked passed him and headed up the stairs removing his coat along the way. John caught his breath before following. That man had quiet the power over him. John closed the door behind them so that way they wouldn't have anyone walk in. Sherlock turned to face him and he entered. He had already begun to unbutton his shirt, revealing a part of his pale chest. "I'm all yours, Captain." John let out a slow moan. That deep voice of his uttering those words; John could do this all day.

"Yes sir!" John whispered. He walked over to Sherlock and kissed his chest that showed through his unbuttoned shirt. Sherlock tipped his head back and moaned, his hands running down John's back and grabbing his arse. John unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way trailing kisses all the way down. After the last button John stood again, throwing Sherlock's shirt to the floor. Sherlock moaned again, moving his head to the side to give John better access. His own hands moved to the edge of John's jumper, and slid under it, exploring his chest with his hands. John loved the feeling of Sherlock's hands all over him. His fingers fumbled with Sherlock's trousers having a hard time concentration through the distractions. John finally got the buttons undone and brought his hands back up. He pulled Sherlock in for a deep kiss. Sherlock had started to move them, John following blindly. He felt something behind his knees as Sherlock pushed him over. They landed on their bed. Sherlock's weight on top of John felt amazing. They quickly discarded the rest of the clothes. Sherlock gave John a wicked grin before taking John into his mouth. John dropped his head and arched his back, reveling in the sensation. His hands wound there way through Sherlock's hair as Sherlock continued. Just before John was about to finish Sherlock stopped coming back up to steal more kisses from John. He could feel Sherlock quickly rubbing lube in all the necessary areas before teasing John a little more.

Sherlock quickly thrust in leaving John breathless.

"Oh god Sherlock!" John moaned trying to hold on but finding all his limbs were like jelly. Hearing John moan his name illicit more pleasure for Sherlock than almost anything. Sherlock leaned down a little further, trying to obtain as much contact with the doctor as he could. Sherlock could feel that John was almost finished and switched his pace to short and fast. He heard John cry out and did one last shove for himself. He collapsed on top of John out of breath. They both lay there panting, neither one able to move.

Just then the phone rang. Sherlock moaned not wanting to move.

"Please Sherlock, it could be the hospital!" Sherlock growled rolling his yes.

"Alright," Sherlock said slowly getting up. He moved as if he had just been in an accident and all his muscles were stiff. John laughed watching him walk across the room. "Hello?" Sherlock said exhausted. John sat himself up on his elbows looking to Sherlock. "We'll be right there!" Sherlock said his face suddenly alive and excited. "John! It's the baby!" Sherlock bounced with excitement. John hadn't seen him this happy for anything in a long time.

The two rushed to the hospital the staff greeting them upon arrival.

"Dr. Watson you are needed in the room," one of the nurses called. John just nodded and was prepared to scrub up. He turned to Sherlock who was at the delivery room door.

"I love you," John said giving him a quick kiss before leaving to clean up.

"I love you too," Sherlock smiled.

This wasn't the first baby John had delivered, but this was the most important. John took a deep breath and prepared for what lay ahead. He coaxed the lady through the whole process and almost stopped when he held the baby in his hands. He only got a second before he was taken away to have his airways cleaned. John turned to Sherlock.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" John smiled. Sherlock looked lost for a moment, nodding. He stepped over and did exactly as John instructed. After the cord was cut Hamish was given straight to Sherlock. John smiled looking at the lost man. He held Hamish close but the look on his face showed terrified. John leaned in to kiss Sherlock on the head. "Congrats daddy." John smiled. Sherlock smiled nervously. John was whisked away to take off his robes and they were transferred to a different room so they could finish. Sherlock held the tiny baby in his arms. He had never been in awe by something so small before. Sherlock sat down and held the baby as close as he could.  
"Hello Hamish," Sherlock uttered quietly. "It's your daddy Sherlock," He put a finger inside the small babies hand. Sherlock hadn't even heard John walk in.

"I knew you would be a good father," John said crouching down beside them. "Look at you now, my two favorite boys," he smiled. Sherlock smiled at John for just a moment before refocusing his attention back on Hamish. "Do you want to write out Hamish's name on his birth certificate or shall I?" John asked.

"Do I have to let go of him to do it?" Sherlock asked looking worried. John chuckled.

"Not if you can do it with one hand. But you better be careful, that's precious cargo right there!" John said planting a kiss on Sherlock's forehead and then Hamish's. They spent the next few hours with Hamish until he had to be taken away for feeding.

"I'm going home for a bit, going to grab some food and Hamish's stuff." John said giving Sherlock a quick peck. Just after John had left, they wheeled Hamish back into the room. Sherlock stood, thanking the nurse before she left. He stared down at the tiny being, a gigantic smile on his face.

"Hello Hamish," Sherlock smiled picking the baby up. "I'm your daddy," he repeated. "Your papa has gone off to get your things, he's really amazing you know." Sherlock said smiling. He walked around the room talking to the baby while rocking him. Sherlock didn't even keep track of the time he was so memorized by Hamish. "You are so lucky little one. You can count on your dads to give you the world," Sherlock sat down on the couch leaning back. He laid Hamish on his chest and listened to him breathing. Sherlock closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When John returned he found Sherlock and Hamish asleep on the couch. Hamish was lying on Sherlock's chest. John set down his things and turned on one of the lamps. He smiled, a warm feeling in his heart. Here his two boys were, perfectly happy and asleep.


End file.
